Unexpected
by divergentshadowhunter365
Summary: 22-year-old Alec lives with his boyfriend Magnus and is deeply in love. Their lives already perfect, but when an unexpected surprise joins the family how will they cope? Especially when the new member is involved in darker things than they could possibly imagine. Malec, maybe a little cameo of Clace or Sizzy. Lots of fluff, no lemons, rated T For mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**_Ok,so this is a new story, its gonna be Malec and Its gonna be multiple chapters! this is only my second full length fic so please review with any ideas! feel free to check out my other stories and enjoy!_**

The sun was bright on that morning, the morning it happened. The sheets were crisp, and all was at peace in that sunny apartment. For once, the house was clean, and not trashed from the previous nights party. Because even considering that one of the occupants of the apartment was a twenty-one year old boy there seemed to be far too many parties in that apartment. And the twenty-one year old boy was too sensible for parties. It was his 364-year-old boyfriend.

He was surprisingly lively for 364.

In fact the 364-year-old thought his boyfriend was boring at times. Like when he didn't want to party and wanted to watch TV with an entire tub of Ben And Jerry's between them. He didn't mind though when he decided to be romantic and plan a picnic, or a day at the beach. When he was romantic he got so embarrassed. And he blushed easily. The 364-year-old thought it was adorable actually. And when he told him so he blushed harder. Which was a bonus.

The two boys in question were lying in, fast asleep on this particular morning. Well on of them was.

They lay in the bed together, their limbs intertwined, their arms joined, their legs crossed with each-others. The 364-year-old-whose name was Magnus Bane and whose boyfriends name was Alec Lightwood-had finally, managed to wrestle his boyfriend into a cute, oversized panda onesie. He had begged Alec for weeks to wear an onesie as he thought it was the cutest thing ever, and he had only convinced him last night, on the condition that Magnus himself would wear a panda onesie too. Now, in the early morning they lay entangled with their matching onesie's on. Alec was sleeping soundly, but Magnus was lying next to him watching him sleep. In all his years he had never thought it was something he would do. It was something that people did in romance novels or creepy plays. Though he knew that some vampires, including Camille, had a 'thing' for it. But for Magnus, the minute he woke up he was out of bed and making 16 different variations of coffee.

But for some reason when he was with Alec it was different. When he had woken up that morning he had been about to jump up and start the beverages when he looked over at Alec. At the way the light reflected of his gentle cheekbones. At the way his hair always fell over his face. He was entranced.

He carefully ran the back of his hand over his cheek. It was so smooth. Magnus loved Alec's smooth, unblemished, pale skin. And his dark, deep, black hair. And the way his eyes sparkled. They were so beautiful. In fact, Magnus was sure he loved every single thing about Alec. The way he looked. The way he had some sort of obsession with sweaters. And that the sweaters always had frayed cuffs from where Alec always pulled them over his hands. The way he blushed. The way he laughed. The way he was so shy, but made sarcastic comments about everything. The way he always drunk coffee with his two hands gripping the mug. The way he giggled like a little kid. The way he hated letting Magnus put make-up on him, but when he could be convinced he looked stunning. The way he loved music so much and always had the radio on. But the thing he loved most about Alec was the way he was so shy with strangers, but with Magnus, he laughed and danced and giggled and joked and jumped and ran and… everything. Magnus sighed.

He knew he was in deep.

He ran his thumb over Alec's cheek gently, sighing.

"Alec lightwood I love you more than should be possible" He murmured.

Alec exhaled and scrunched his eyes up adorably "Ma-Magnus?" He mumbled sleepily.

Magnus's breath caught in his throat. He loved Alec so much it hurt. "Good morning honey" He smiled

Alec frowned "Honey?" He said, blinking his eyes open

"I'm trying something new. So not honey? I thought so. I sound like your mom."

Alec laughed sleepily his eyes now fully open and looking at Magnus with adoration. He put his arm around him and replied smiling "No, I don't love my mom as much as I love you"

Magnus jokingly gasped. "I'm telling Marsye!"

Alec waved his hand "Pshhhh, you wont. If you do you are never getting me into this onesie again."

"Whoa well that's that settled!"

Alec laughed and sat up. "Anyway don't you have a client at twelve? We slept in a bit, what time it is?"

Magnus stretched his arms yawning "No idea. Don't you have a watch? You che-"

"_Magnus its __**half two**_."

"Fuck"

Alec laughed but immediately clapped a hand over his mouth "**Magnus**. Just hurry up and call your client"

Magnus smiled and jumped out of bed. He snapped his fingers and his Panda suit disappeared in favor of tight black skinny jeans and a short sleeve rainbow shirt.

Alec looked at him disapprovingly. "Magnus, you're meeting up with a client today. _No rainbow_."

"Pwease?" he said putting out his bottom lip and widening his eyes.

"No."

He sighed and clicked his fingers a second time. The rainbow shirt was replaced with a striped red, green and purple sleeveless shirt. "Better"

Alec just glared at him.

"Yes, I know I'm late but if we argue I'll be later"

Magnus was pacing up and down his apartment on the phone to his client. Alec was standing at the counter making coffee. He finished off a mug and handed it to Magnus as he walked past.

"Well, yes, but- I know that… well of course… At half three? See you there."

He quickly drunk the whole mug and turned to Alec.

"Ok, I'm meeting with this guy in..." He looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace "…oh crap twenty minutes. I'll be a few hours."

Alec nodded. "Ok, but be careful."

"Don't worry, it's just a simple procedure. See you later, don't get in any trouble!" He called, picking up his backpack and walking out the door. Alec smiled. He loved his boyfriend but Magnus was the one who always got into trouble. Well, that's what Alec thought. Little did Alec know what trouble was coming.

_Three days before_

It was raining heavily and the sky was dark. It was especially dark in a particular New York alley. This alley was usually empty at this time of night, and in this rain most people were inside. Apart from one woman. This woman was running, running for her life. She stumbled around the corner of the alley almost falling on the slick concrete. She recovered, pulling her precious parcel closer. She wished she hadn't discovered the truth. She was young, only about twenty-two. She had had a normal life until a little less than a year ago. She had discovered a fantastic club, The Pandemonium Club. She began going regularly, and one Friday, she met him. They 'fell in love'. She knew now it hadn't been love. It was too fast. Far too fast. She married him the next week, and not a month after she met him, she was pregnant. It was then she first suspected he was not all he seemed, when he disappeared for nine months. He had no friends, no relatives, no one remembered him or knew him. She still believed she loved him, believed that he would come back.

Until the baby was born. It was different, that was obvious. She didn't tell anyone, she was too scared. She just kept it hidden under hats and blankets.

Three weeks later after it was born, the father came back. She had been overjoyed; until she found out he was there to kill the baby. He said it was a monster. When she refused, she found out that he was a monster. A horrible, damned creature. Like a bad dream, or maybe even a demon.

Now she was running from it.

She could hear it catching up; she knew she had no chance. She was going to die, she knew that, but maybe the baby had a chance. She stopped next to a dumpster and as quick as she could set the baby inside. She could only hope it would be found. She then shut the dumpster, and ran. She could hear it, it had passed the dumpster. She almost collapsed with relief that it hadn't found the baby but she had to keep running. She sprinted, turning another corner, and this time her shoes losing grip sliding to the side and causing her to fall hard on her side. She cried out but the Alley was completely empty, everyone near inside sheltering from the rain. She was too weak to get up. She just closed her eyes and accepted her fate, her last wish that her baby may be safe.

Nobody heard her scream.

**A/N**

**_Dun Dun Dun!_**

**_I'll update soon,but i want a few reviews on your opinions first! What do you think will happen? What happens to the demon and the baby?_**

**_ if you liked chapter one please follow or favourite!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	2. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I know I've been awol for a while, some bad stuff went down in my life but I'm in a much better place now, and I want to maybe start writing again. I'm going to correct the Grammar in my previously written work, and I'm going to upload some more chapters if you all want them. I don't know if y'all like this first chapter, but if so, I'll get writing!


	3. Chapter 2

Alec stretched out his legs on the sofa and yawned, picking up the remote to change the channel yet again. He was bored, he nearly always was when Magnus was out working. He considered inviting Jace and the group over, but knew that he and Clary were spending the day together and he didn't want to interfere.

_Buzz_

Alec smiled as his phone buzzed again. Magnus had been bombarding him with texts from the moment he left, with sarcastic, random comments. Alec knew Magnus was just as bored as he was. This one read:

_"Bored enough to be counting the times this guy says 'important' :/"_

Alec smiled, every single message so far had made Alec smile or laugh, along with reassuring him of the fact that Magnus had not yet blown something up accidently.

Surprisingly.

And while Alec knew he shouldn't worry, because Magnus was a powerful, strong, competent Warlock, he was also the sort of person to break more coffee cups than seemed humanly possible. Warlockily possible? Whatever.

His phone buzzed again, interrupting his bizarre train of thoughts. He reached out to grab his phone sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa, pausing the TV to check his notifications. Isabelle.

_" Heyyyy alec since you're tha best brother ever cud you pleazzzz go to the dry cleaner on 3rd and get my dress? It's dry clean only apparently so like pleaseee I already told em u were comin so u better get a move on okay go love and kisses izzy ill pick it up from your apartment tomo k bye 333"_

Alex sighed at Isabelle's ridiculous texting. She only texted like that when she wanted something, now being no exception. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, even though it was almost half past three he was still in that ridiculous panda onesie Magnus had dressed him in. It was comfy, and while Alec would never admit to it, whilst they were stupid, he thought the onesies were adorable.

_Just like Magnus…_

Alec smiled to himself and reached for his cup of tea, gripping it with both hands as he leaned back again. He really loved Magnus. He loved how sweet he was, how kind he was, and how he was just a little bit crazy, and how he was brave and selfless and how he always looked out for Alec and... His heart sped up just thinking about him. A slow smile spread across his face as he visualized his hair, his face, his cute and crazy sense of style…

He grinned, thinking how lucky he was. He didn't know what he would do without Magnus. He was so in love, so in love thinking about it made his chest hurt. He wished he could sit there and think about Magnus all day, but duty called. Well, Izzy's dress called. Same thing.

He jumped up, walking to his room as he unzipped his onesie, pulling on a black t-shirt and black jeans. He grabbed two seraph blades just in case and shrugged on a coat. He would want to get Izzy's dress before Magnus got back, so they could spend time together. He grabbed his keys, scribbled a note just in case Magnus got back early and walked out the door.

He took a deep breath as he walked down the street. It wasn't a busy street, but there were quite a few people walking, running or jogging up and down. Alec smiled as he walked. He smiled a lot these days. He didn't feel like he needed a reason, just having Magnus in his life was enough.

_Buzz_

_"This man has said the word 'important' thirty-seven times."_

Alec laughed and smiled to himself. Magnus always made him laugh. Always! It was his special talent.

He walked on, looking out for the street with the dry cleaners on it. There! He turned, walking down the long, winding street. The dry cleaners Izzy used were the best in New York, despite its location. A family-run business with a knack for getting the blood out of clothes, something important for shadowhunters. Down a long winding alley, with plenty small alleys leading off to the side, it was mostly unknown, and it was calm, the alley being empty and widely unused. Alec smiled again as he walked, thinking about th-

What's that noise?

The smiled fell from his face as he heard a soft wail coming from somewhere in the alley.

He carefully slid the twin seraph blades he had tucked behind his back out, a soft whine of metal against cloth, as he steadied his breathing. He heard another wail, soft and quiet, followed by some weak coughs. They were impossibly quiet, and… Childlike?

Alec froze. His instincts, his instincts that were always right, were telling him that something was wrong. That he wasn't alone. Except there wasn't just whatever was crying, but something else. Something sinister that made his blood want to stop moving, made his skin want to close its pores and hide. Something demonic, but more powerful.

A Greater Demon.

He heard a slithering sound, and a crash from behind him. Alec whirled around and saw a dumpster had been knocked over as if it weighed no more than a wastepaper basket. So, he thought, it knows I'm here. It's playing games.

And if it knows I'm here, I have a matter of seconds before it strikes.

Alec heard the wail again and whipped around again. If there was someone trapped, an innocent mundane, then he needed to help them, and he didn't have a lot of time to do so.

The wail came once more and Alec sprinted to the other side of the alley. There was a cluster of dumpsters neatly lined up and a few bags of rubbish. Quickly, he flipped up the lid of the nearest dumpster and peered inside. Nothing. He flipped open the next, and the next, and the next. Still nothing. And there were dozens of others. He took a step back and surveyed them all looking for somewhere a person might be hidden, something to distinguish one dumpster from the others.

There.

One of the dumpsters was crooked, out of the neat formation that the caretaker of this alley kept them in. It looked like someone -or something- had crashed into it. He ran over grabbed the lid, flipped it open and peered inside.

"By the angel" he breathed

Inside the dumpster was a small wriggling bundle, face red from crying and dangerously thin. By the angel, how long had it been there?

He grabbed the baby and turned around, looking for the demon. Had it left? Was it waiting for him?

"Duck!" A voice called. He whirled around, now facing the dumpster looking for the source of the voice, he didn't recognize it. It sounded feminine, but before he could look for anyone, a long claw raked down his back sending a searing white-hot pain through his back. He yelled out and fell forward against the dumpster, gripping the lid to keep himself from totally collapsing. Holding the baby close, he turned around and saw the greater demon leering above him. It was a grotesque creature, the sort of thing that your nightmares have nightmares about.

"Hmmmmm" The deep rumble came from one of the demons many fanged mouths. "A Shadowhunter." A gravelly chuckle. "Trying to take what is mine? Shame on you." It chuckled again, sending a waft of foul air into Alec's face. "I'll teach you to meddle with me" The demon grinned with all of its razor lined fangs and raised a claw. Alec closed his eyes tight and waited for the pain of the claw, of the end, when he heard a yelp from the demon. His eyes flew open and saw the demon with an arrow in his back, and a woman standing with her bow pointed towards it.

"I told you to duck Alec." She said with a tinge of annoyance. "Now get out of here. Be careful with the baby. Go." She barked. The demon turned around and swung a claw at Alec. He pulled himself off the dumpster and ducked, sliding away from the demon's claws. Then he ran.

He sprinted with everything he had, holding the precious parcel close to his chest the whole time. He ran at full speed down the street, ignoring the startled looks from pedestrians. He ran and ran and ran until he could see Magnus's apartment building. He knew the demon was back in the alley, fighting whoever that woman was, but still he ran. He couldn't stop himself. He sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could and crashed through the apartment door. He slid to a stop and stood there breathing heavily, ignoring the pain from his wound. The cut from the demon was worse than normal, it being from a greater demon, but Alec barely felt it. He wondered, almost dreamily, why his back was slowly going numb.

_Oh yeah_, He thought as his legs gave out from under him and he crashed onto the floor.

_Poison._

**_a/n:_**

**Hey guys!**

It's been a while, but I really hope y'all like this new chapter. I'm halfway through chapter 3 now, and if ye want it I can have it uploaded in a few days! As always, if you liked it please leave a review saying what you liked and what you didn't, constructive criticism is more than welcome! See ya next week!

(also, I want to change my username, so if you have any new username ideas message me or leave them in a review! Thanks!


End file.
